internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Test No.2067
Fall of wickets: 1-18 (Cowan, 5.3 ov), 2-97 (Warner, 26.2 ov), 3-183 (Watson, 50.4 ov), 4-198 (Hughes, 58.1 ov), 5-304 (Clarke, 92.1 ov) Did not bat: PM Siddle, MA Starc, BW Hilfenhaus, NM Lyon '''Fall of wickets:' 1-25 (Karunaratne, 9.3 ov), 2-42 (Sangakkara, 14.4 ov), 3-70 (DPMD Jayawardene, 22.1 ov), 4-87 (Samaraweera, 29.1 ov), 5-248 (Mathews, 85.5 ov), 6-289 (Dilshan, 97.1 ov), 7-316 (HAPW Jayawardene, 105.4 ov), 8-320 (Herath, 107.1 ov), 9-336 (Kulasekara, 108.4 ov), 10-336 (Welegedara, 109.3 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-132 (Warner, 41.1 ov), 2-140 (Cowan, 44.4 ov), 3-153 (Watson, 51.5 ov), 4-165 (Hughes, 54.2 ov), 5-181 (Wade, 57.4 ov), 5-238* (Clarke, retired not out, 66.6 ov), 6-250 (Siddle, 68.2 ov), 7-256 (Starc, 68.6 ov), 8-271 (Lyon, 71.3 ov), 9-278 (Hilfenhaus, 73.5 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-26 (Dilshan, 9.1 ov), 2-47 (Karunaratne, 23.1 ov), 3-112 (DPMD Jayawardene, 55.1 ov), 4-151 (Sangakkara, 75.6 ov), 5-201 (Mathews, 97.1 ov), 6-218 (Samaraweera, 101.6 ov), 7-235 (HAPW Jayawardene, 107.4 ov), 8-247 (Kulasekara, 113.5 ov), 9-250 (Herath, 117.3 ov), 10-255 (Eranga, 119.2 ov) '''Match details *Series Australia led the 3-match series 1-0 *Player of the match Peter Siddle (Aus) *TV umpire Aleem Dar (Pak) *Match referee BC Broad (Eng) *Reserve umpire SD Fry Close of play *Fri, 14 Dec - day 1 - Australia 1st innings 299/4 (MJ Clarke 70*, MEK Hussey 37*, 90 ov) *Sat, 15 Dec - day 2 - Sri Lanka 1st innings 87/4 (TM Dilshan 50*, 29.1 ov) *Sun, 16 Dec - day 3 - Australia 2nd innings 27/0 (EJM Cowan 16*, DA Warner 8*, 14 ov) *Mon, 17 Dec - day 4 - Sri Lanka 2nd innings 65/2 (KC Sangakkara 18*, DPMD Jayawardene 5*, 37 ov) *Tue, 18 Dec - day 5 - Sri Lanka 2nd innings 255 (119.2 ov) - end of match Match notes Day 1 *Australia 1st innings *Drinks: Australia - 49/1 in 14.0 overs (DA Warner 21, PJ Hughes 19) *Australia: 50 runs in 14.1 overs (90 balls), Extras 5 *2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 92 balls (DA Warner 25, PJ Hughes 21, Ex 6) *DA Warner: 50 off 75 balls (7 x 4) *Lunch: Australia - 97/2 in 26.2 overs (PJ Hughes 27) *Australia: 100 runs in 28.5 overs (180 balls), Extras 10 *Drinks: Australia - 136/2 in 42.0 overs (PJ Hughes 48, SR Watson 15) *PJ Hughes: 50 off 121 balls (6 x 4) *3rd Wicket: 50 runs in 111 balls (PJ Hughes 26, SR Watson 21, Ex 3) *Australia: 150 runs in 44.5 overs (277 balls), Extras 12 *Tea: Australia - 193/3 in 57.0 overs (PJ Hughes 82, MJ Clarke 7) *Australia: 200 runs in 58.5 overs (362 balls), Extras 13 *Drinks: Australia - 236/4 in 73.0 overs (MJ Clarke 32, MEK Hussey 14) *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 109 balls (MJ Clarke 29, MEK Hussey 21, Ex 0) *Australia: 250 runs in 77.3 overs (474 balls), Extras 13 *New Ball Taken: Australia 261/4 after 80.1 overs (MJ Clarke 41, MEK Hussey 30) *MJ Clarke: 50 off 117 balls (4 x 4) *5th Wicket: 100 runs in 191 balls (MJ Clarke 62, MEK Hussey 36, Ex 2) *End Of Day: Australia - 299/4 in 90.0 overs (MJ Clarke 70, MEK Hussey 37) Day 2 *Rain: Australia - 299/4 in 90.0 overs (MJ Clarke 70, MEK Hussey 37) *Australia: 300 runs in 90.2 overs (552 balls), Extras 15 *Drinks: Australia - 326/5 in 102.0 overs (MEK Hussey 45, MS Wade 14) *MEK Hussey: 50 off 114 balls (2 x 4) *Over 106.1: Review by Sri Lanka (Bowling), Umpire - AL Hill, Batsman - MS Wade (Struck down) *Australia: 350 runs in 108.4 overs (663 balls), Extras 16 *6th Wicket: 50 runs in 103 balls (MEK Hussey 26, MS Wade 24, Ex 1) *Lunch: Australia - 364/5 in 114.0 overs (MEK Hussey 66, MS Wade 31) *Rain: Australia - 364/5 in 114.0 overs (MEK Hussey 66, MS Wade 31) *Australia: 400 runs in 123.3 overs (752 balls), Extras 16 *6th Wicket: 100 runs in 195 balls (MEK Hussey 52, MS Wade 47, Ex 1) *MS Wade: 50 off 119 balls (3 x 4) *MEK Hussey: 100 off 171 balls (8 x 4) *Drinks: Australia - 429/5 in 128.0 overs (MEK Hussey 103, MS Wade 59) *Australia: 450 runs in 130.6 overs (797 balls), Extras 16 *Innings Break: Australia - 450/5 in 131.0 overs (MEK Hussey 115, MS Wade 68) *Sri Lanka 1st innings *Tea: Sri Lanka - 21/0 in 7.0 overs (FDM Karunaratne 13, TM Dilshan 8) *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 45/2 in 17.0 overs (TM Dilshan 26, DPMD Jayawardene 1) *Sri Lanka: 50 runs in 17.4 overs (106 balls), Extras 0 *Over 22.1: Review by Sri Lanka (Batting), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - DPMD Jayawardene (Struck down) *TM Dilshan: 50 off 82 balls (8 x 4) *End Of Day: Sri Lanka - 87/4 in 29.1 overs (TM Dilshan 50) Day 3 *Sri Lanka: 100 runs in 33.1 overs (199 balls), Extras 0 *5th Wicket: 50 runs in 82 balls (TM Dilshan 20, AD Mathews 30, Ex 2) *Sri Lanka: 150 runs in 44.2 overs (267 balls), Extras 2 *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 157/4 in 47.0 overs (TM Dilshan 83, AD Mathews 35) *TM Dilshan: 100 off 148 balls (16 x 4) *5th Wicket: 100 runs in 159 balls (TM Dilshan 53, AD Mathews 45, Ex 2) *Rain: Sri Lanka - 187/4 in 56.0 overs (TM Dilshan 103, AD Mathews 45) *Lunch: Sri Lanka - 187/4 in 56.0 overs (TM Dilshan 103, AD Mathews 45) *Sri Lanka: 200 runs in 64.4 overs (389 balls), Extras 4 *AD Mathews: 50 off 127 balls (8 x 4) *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 218/4 in 75.0 overs (TM Dilshan 121, AD Mathews 56) *New Ball Taken: Sri Lanka 233/4 after 80.1 overs (TM Dilshan 125, AD Mathews 66) *5th Wicket: 150 runs in 308 balls (TM Dilshan 75, AD Mathews 70, Ex 5) *Over 85.5: Review by Sri Lanka (Batting), Umpire - AL Hill, Batsman - AD Mathews (Struck down) *Tea: Sri Lanka - 249/5 in 90.0 overs (TM Dilshan 132, HAPW Jayawardene 0) *Sri Lanka: 250 runs in 90.3 overs (544 balls), Extras 5 *Sri Lanka: 300 runs in 99.4 overs (599 balls), Extras 5 *Drinks: Sri Lanka - 316/7 in 105.4 overs (KMDN Kulasekara 12) *Over 105.4: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - AL Hill, Batsman - HAPW Jayawardene (Upheld) *Over 108.5: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - RMS Eranga (Struck down) *Innings Break: Sri Lanka - 336/10 in 109.3 overs (RMS Eranga 5) *Australia 2nd innings *Rain: Australia - 0/0 in 1.4 overs (EJM Cowan 0, DA Warner 0) *End Of Day: Australia - 27/0 in 14.0 overs (EJM Cowan 16, DA Warner 8) Day 4 *Australia: 50 runs in 18.6 overs (116 balls), Extras 8 *1st Wicket: 50 runs in 116 balls (EJM Cowan 22, DA Warner 21, Ex 8) *Over 29.5: Review by Sri Lanka (Bowling), Umpire - AL Hill, Batsman - EJM Cowan (Struck down) *Drinks: Australia - 87/0 in 32.0 overs (EJM Cowan 38, DA Warner 40) *Australia: 100 runs in 34.4 overs (210 balls), Extras 9 *1st Wicket: 100 runs in 210 balls (EJM Cowan 46, DA Warner 45, Ex 9) *DA Warner: 50 off 101 balls (4 x 4) *EJM Cowan: 50 off 125 balls (7 x 4) *Lunch: Australia - 146/2 in 49.0 overs (PJ Hughes 9, SR Watson 2) *Over 49.5: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - AL Hill, Batsman - SR Watson (Upheld) *Australia: 150 runs in 50.5 overs (307 balls), Extras 11 *Australia: 200 runs in 61.4 overs (372 balls), Extras 11 *Drinks: Australia - 209/5 in 63.0 overs (MJ Clarke 30, MEK Hussey 11) *Over 63.6: Review by Sri Lanka (Bowling), Umpire - AL Hill, Batsman - MJ Clarke (Struck down) *MJ Clarke: 50 off 43 balls (4 x 4, 1 x 6) *6th Wicket: 50 runs in 52 balls (MJ Clarke 37, MEK Hussey 12, Ex 1) *Australia: 250 runs in 68.1 overs (412 balls), Extras 12 *Over 68.6: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - MA Starc (Struck down) *Tea: Australia - 278/9 in 73.5 overs (MEK Hussey 31) *MJ Clarke retired hurt at 238/5 (66.6 ov) *Innings Break: Australia - 278/9 in 73.5 overs (MEK Hussey 31) *Over 7.2: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - FDM Karunaratne (Struck down) *End of Day: Sri Lanka-65/2 (KC Sangakkara 18*, DPMD Jayawardene 5*, 37 ov) Day 5 *PJ Hughes kept wickets in place of MS Wade in 94th over *Sri Lanka: 50 runs in 25.5 overs *Sri Lanka: 100 runs in 50.2 overs *KC Sangakkara: 50 runs off 165 balls (5 x 4) *Over 67.1: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - KC Sangakkara (Struck down) *Sri Lanka: 150 runs in 72.6 overs *Over 73.2: Review by Sri Lanka (Batting), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - TT Samaraweera (Upheld) *Over 75.6: Review by Sri Lanka (Batting), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - KC Sangakkara (Struck down) *Sri Lanka: 200 runs in 96.3 overs *Over 101.5: Review by Sri Lanka (Batting), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - TT Samaraweera (Struck down) *Sri Lanka: 250 runs in 115.4 overs External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches Category:2012 Test matches